


Wind's In My Eyes

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Leather Jackets, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Motorcycles, Non-Verbal Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Hinata is a useless lesbian and Sakura is devestatingly hot in a leather jacket and on a motorcycle.





	Wind's In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Desert Plains" by Judas Priest

The purring whine of the motorcycle engine is what catches Hinata’s attention first, she glances around to make sure that the motorcycle isn’t going to cut her off.

When she sees the rider, she thanks god that she’s already stopped at a light because she can’t think of anything but that woman.

Long legs wrapped in torn denim that must be painted on because she can practically count all the muscles in those legs as they grip the black metal monstrosity between her legs. A tailored black leather jacket skims her hips, hints at slim curves. Hinata’s face burns and she tries to remember how to breathe.

The woman stretches her arms high above her head, her jacket lifts away. Her back arches and Hinata fumbles for her way too expensive drink because her mouth is dry.

Hinata doesn’t realize her mouth is open and she’s been caught until green eyes catch her own and the woman on the motorcycle smirks and winks. The car behind Hinata honks at her and Hinata should be thankful that the light has apparently been green for a while because she jerks forward without a single thought in her head before she realizes that she’s been caught _staring_.

Oh no. Oh god no.

Her heart is going absolutely wild in both embarrassment and attraction, and her brain is all too happy to provide her with images of the woman and her confident smirk, her sexy legs, her beautiful eyes, and that _wink_.

She makes it to the bookstore on autopilot.

‘Naruto there was this really hot girl on a motorcycle she was wearing a tailored leather jacket and ripped jeans and she was really hot she caught me staring at her omg I’m so embarrassed send help’ she texts her best friend the _moment_ she manages to park and remembers how to type.

It takes Naruto a few minutes to respond, during which time Hinata realizes she’s taking up two spaces and manages to correct that while hyperventilating. Her cousin would be proud, Neji always said she needed to pay more attention to the things around her.

Her phone chimes with a picture of Naruto making a silly face and holding a thumb up. Seconds later he follows that up with ‘lol XD’, so no help from him.

Hinata does feel better, though, and being in the bookstore never fails to help either.

She’s _almost_ forgotten the woman, absorbed in the cookbook section, when someone laughs softly behind her.

“I _thought_ that was your car.” Hinata doesn’t recognize the voice, but she recognizes that leather clad arm. And those green eyes. And that smirk.

“You have pink hair,” Hinata blurts out, then covers her face with her hands in horror. Maybe they’ll cover her radioactive red blush? She stares at the woman through her fingers.

The woman’s grin is wide and pleased. “I like pink. Do you?”

Well, she does _now_. “It’s my favorite color!” The stupidest things seem to come out of her mouth, so she squeaks and shoves her face into the shelf. ‘The Akimichi Guide to Homestyle Cooking’ presses into her hot cheek.

“My name is Sakura, what’s yours?” Hinata is not prepared for this, not at all.

‘That hot girl is talking to me help!!!!’ she texts Naruto, because she will definitely say something _else_ stupid if she opens her mouth again.

‘give her the phone,’ he texts back, without even hesitating. God, she loves him. If he were a woman she would be all over that.

Hinata is just happy that Sakura takes the phone with only a bemused smile. She taps a few responses and Hinata works on remembering to breathe regularly.

“So, Hinata, huh?” Sakura hands her back the phone and Hinata almost manages not to make a complete mess of that simple task. What she wouldn’t do for her phone case, it has never failed her. “You’re so _cute_. My number’s in there, we should get coffee sometime.” Sakura breezes away with a wink that leaves Hinata glowing red and tingly in the best way.

Her phone’s open to the new contact information for Sakura, complete with a picture that Hinata is _never_ going to delete, but she flips back to her messages.

‘her name is Hinata, and she very dumb around cute girls but i love her’

‘She is very cute I like her too does she like coffee’

‘yes and if you give her your number she can text better than she can talk’

‘Is pink really her favorite color?’

‘she said that!? XD no, it’s purple’

‘That’s flattering ;D thanks’

‘np’

God she loves her best friend. And maybe if she can get through a couple of text conversations with Sakura she won’t completely put her foot in her mouth when they meet up for coffee. When. Holy _shit_.

Her phone chimes and Hinata opens it on auto-pilot. It’s Naruto, of course, because he definitely wants to know how it went.

‘did you really tell her your favorite color was pink!? lol XDDD’

**Author's Note:**

> So the first part actually happened to me yesterday, and, uh, yeah I'm basically Hinata. One of my friends helped with the tags, and all of Naruto's texts are for my beloved so who loves Naruto.
> 
> Come visit me at my [tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
